1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor integrated apparatus, and more particularly, to a low voltage detection circuit, a nonvolatile memory apparatus including the same, and an operating method thereof.
2. Related Art
As an example of a nonvolatile memory apparatus, a flash memory apparatus may be mentioned. The flash memory apparatus needs a high voltage during an operation. To this end, the flash memory apparatus generates a high voltage by boosting an external voltage.
For instance, a flash memory apparatus should apply a high voltage of approximately 10V to approximately 20V to a word line, for an operation such as a program operation and an erase operation. If a voltage of a necessary level is not supplied, a normal operation may not be ensured.
Therefore, in order to retain a target voltage level necessary for an operation of a circuit, a semiconductor apparatus need be designed such that it is capable of monitoring an external voltage, an internal voltage, etc. and handling a voltage variation.